


Happy Birthday Dami

by DiamondDesire



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: On his thirteenth birthday, Damian gets an unexpected call from an old acquaintance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grandebatbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/gifts), [DarkenedSkylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedSkylight/gifts).



> HEAVILY inspired by DarkenedSkylight's work, We turned words into weapons (and love into war). I love the idea of an evil Tim Drake. Scary shit there.

“Happy birthday Dami.”

Damian suppressed a shudder. This voice… though it was obscured slightly over the phone, he recognized it.

“I know it’s late, but I wanted it to be perfect. You deserve nothing less.”

His voice was deeper than Damian remembered. He looked back to his ‘gift’, a single rose with deep red petals within a dark vase stood on his desk.

How…?

“How did you bypass all the security?” He demanded. 

A huff of laughter. “You didn’t change much. Trying to retain some feeling of control?”

“Drake-!”

“I have eyes on you and Alfred Pennyworth. I suggest you be nice.”

The unspoken threat was clear.

“How old does this make you?”

It was Damian’s turn to laugh. He was asked as if Drake did not know. There was a reason why his Grandfather called him ‘The Detective.’ “Thirteen,” Damian answered.

“And you still haven’t presented.” Not a question.

As the silence dragged on, Damian approached his gift. His eyes swept his room, looking for any signs of traps. He found none, but as he drew closer to the flower, familiar metallic smell hit his nose.

The vase wasn’t dark, he realized, and roses naturally aren’t so red.

“You left the Demon’s Fist alive, can’t imagine why. Perhaps the time with your Father has softened you. I may have to cut that short, however…”

There was a short pause and sounds of shuffling on Drake’s end. Papers?

“…I can’t deny that it’s good for you. You’re thinking in different ways, becoming more creative but your detective skills need work.” 

“Evaluating me?” Damian felt himself fall into the familiar banter that was their relationship, until Drake’s interests changed. He grabbed the vase by it’s neck, walking over to the bathroom. 

The rose fell out first, splashing into the toilet. The blood thickly flowed soon after. The blood of his cousin and her comrades. He flushed when the flow slowed. He then shattered the vase, tossing it’s tiny pieces into the toilet bowl.

“I’m doing what’s best for you.” More shuffling. “And you finally picked up art. Paintings, sketches…”

With a final flush, any traces of Drake’s gift was erased. 

“You’ve always liked looking at pictures. I remember you would leave markers in the books just for the pictures. You would study them, draw from memory and then compare the two.” Drake laughed as if he was recalling the memory fondly. “You thought you were so sneaky. For the most part you were, but you didn’t fool Talia, Ra’s or me. It was cute.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “You called to wish me a Happy Birthday, are you not done?” 

“It is late over there. Around four in the morning?” 

Damian’s internal clock said so. 

“I’ll let you go then. I’ll see you real soon.”

“What?” The line went dead. A glance at the screen told Damian he was only talking to Drake for a few minutes. It felt much longer than. And his parting words… It was a promise.

Drake was coming to Gotham.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's heat is coming.

Timothy Drake didn’t pace.

Doing so would only be a waste time and his mind would wander. Avoiding that is definitely preferred. Instead, he sat at his desk with his laptop open and plugged in. A cellphone sat to his right, faced down. It should be buzzing any minute now.

On his screen was security the footage of Wayne Manor. He watched Damian argue with his Father, over something frivolous no doubt. He watched him slam his hands on the table, using that to lift himself up to stand. Then Bruce spoke which ended with Damian running to his room, punished. 

No audio, Tim didn’t trust himself to listen to it without wanting to take action. 

And then actually taking those actions. 

This was only one of many outbursts this week. They were getting more frequent as time went on. Tim was surprised to see that Batman, one of the world’s greatest detectives, did not bother to look into his son’s sudden change in behavior. Did he assume his child was a Beta? It didn’t make sense.

Talia showed her protective instinct well before Damian was mature enough to present. Somehow, the parents just know. Perhaps Talia was in denial? Shoving swords and knives into Damian’s too young hands to make him strong. To force the Alpha out of him. Or did she do it to protect him? Make him strong enough to take on any Alpha. 

Tim wasn’t sure. All he knew was once he showed too much interest in Damian, his Mother took him to Gotham. Away from Tim.

Away from Ra’s.

The phone buzzed and Tim was quick to answer. “Good work,” he says before he hangs up. He relaxed into his chair, phone still in hand. They were only to call once they had Damian sedated and in their possession. Then they were to drop the phone at the scene. It’s been nearly four years since Tim last spoke to him. He remembers the lingering kiss he left on his forehead and those confused green eyes looking up at him in question.

It had been enough to get Talia to act. Damian was on a plane that night, heading to Gotham. That same night, Ra’s called him to his rooms. A very inmate setting where the nine hundred year old man had all the power. Tim had played his cards carefully, giving Ra’s just enough credit, but also taking his own. 

It had been an… interesting, yet tense, conversation. In the end Ra’s dismissed him with a smile of approval. 

The phone buzzed again ten minutes later. Tim let it as he watched the most recent security footage from the Batcave. With Batman off world, Nightwing and Redhood took up patrol, bringing Damian along. Both were Alphas… How did they not notice? Was there no scent?

The phone buzzed again. Tim let it. 

He took no chances, sending only Betas to retrieve Damian and assigning Talia’s strongest spy to keep him away from the boy. Tim also respected Lady Shiva and wont fight her if it somehow got to the point of insanity. Maybe. 

The phone buzzed for the third time. Tim answered, but said nothing. 

“Where is he?”

Nightwing. Richard Grayson of the Flying Graysons. Tim saw them at his first circus, took a picture of them and saw two of them die. Then Richard Grayson became Robin and Tim knew because Robin did certain gymnastic moves that only he could do. And the man that adopted him was Batman. Tim put all of this together and in doing so, he attracted the attention of Ra’s Al Ghul. 

He was a child when the League took him. He was child when he killed himself. He was a child when he experienced the Pit for the first and only time.

“Not here yet. The League works fast, but we are human. It’ll take some time.” Tim hit the speaker button and set the phone down. “Just know he’s with family.” He woke his computer up and set to work.

“We are his family!”

“As am I. Don’t bother tracing the call, I’m giving the Batcomputer access to the security feed, so you can see it’s pointless to attempt to infiltrate and you’ll see Dami when he arrives. I even labeled his room for you. And he’ll be here for about a week.”

“You can’t-”

Tim interrupted. “That’s how long heats take, Dick.” Then he added, “Secure line, don’t worry about names. Also the phone has a limited amount of minutes, so the next call better be from Batman. I’m sure we’ll meet soon.” He ended the call.

The phone didn’t buzz again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I really wanted to post something for this. I think I'll set a word goal for the next chapter... 1,000 WORDS!
> 
> No it's set in stone.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I have no idea what I'm doing... I think this may be too much for me. Writing for Batman? Shit. Hope I do okay with these characters!


End file.
